A freight-handling device for combined freight transport for a terminal or rail-platform-handling for the handling or moving of freight such as containers, semi trailers, truck trailers, trailers of articulated trains, standard intermodal loading units (ISO type C) or the like from road to rail and vice versa is known from DE 10 2009 012 159 A1. The handling or moving is effected here by horizontal rail-leveled transverse loading of multimodal elements or railcar pallets using transverse-transport devices. “Rail-leveled” means that no particular rail-platform height is required, or that the handling surface of the terminal or rail platform has the same or nearly the same work level as the rail line of the track system or the axle height of the railcars.
The freight-handling device of DE 10 2009 012 159 A1 includes a track system with two tracks as well as a somewhat rail-leveled loading platform disposed adjacent to the track system and parallel thereto. Furthermore the freight-handling device includes a plurality of shuttle bars for the transverse transport of the multimodal elements from a railcar onto the loading platform or vice versa. The shuttle bars each have lifting devices and are movable back and forth in the transverse direction on carrier-rail elements disposed underfloor in transverse grooves of the loading platform.
The lifting devices are lifting pistons or not-further-described lever arrangements.
The cargo is set down and supported on the trough-shaped multimodal elements. Thereby, the multimodal elements are supported on the two side walls of the railcar. To unload the railcars the shuttle bars are driven under the railcar, the multimodal element is lifted by the lifting devices, and the railcar side walls are folded away outward to the side. Thereby, the railcar side walls are swung into a gap present between the carrier rails so that they can be run over by the shuttle bars carrying the multimodal elements. The multimodal elements are then lowered by lowering onto the loading platform.
A further freight-handling device of the above-described type with shuttle bars arises from DE 10 2012 004 945 A1. For locking and unlocking as well as folding down and folding up the side walls, this device includes a particular swivel- and unlocking-device.
The known freight-handling devices have proven themselves.
The object of the present invention is the provision of a shuttle bar for the transport of railcar pallets of freight cars transverse to the track in a freight-handling device for combined freight transport, which makes possible the lifting and lowering of the railcar pallet in a simple and functionally secure manner and with little power expenditure.
Further objects are the provision of a freight-handling device with such shuttle bars and the provision of a freight-handling method.
These objects are achieved by a shuttle, a freight-handling device, and a freight-handling method as described herein.